Torrance, The Lost Girl
by Malfoys Private Gaurdian Angel
Summary: Torrance has moved to Santa Carla with her mom and two brothers. Everything seemed normal until they met a few bikers and a girl that didn't set well with Torrances stomach. She thinks that Edgar Frog is the cutest boy ever but David puts her under a spel
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you." My twin brother Sam was taunting me the whole ride down to Santa Carla. He was driving me crazy!

"Mom! Tell Sam to knock it off!" His finger was really close to my head now and I was glaring at it.

"Sam leave your sister alone," said our mother while turning the corner.

"Ewww, what's that smell?" asked Sam.

"That's the ocean air," said our mother. "Get used to it."

"Smells like someone died," said Sam making a gross face.

"That's just your after shave, Sam. You just now figured out you smelled like death."

He turned his head and smirked at me. "Now you know why I taunt you so much." He put his finger close to my forehead. "Im. Not. Touching. You." Then he plucked my forehead and I pounced on him.

"Sam! Torrance!" yelled our mother. "Knock it off!"

"Come on you two," said our older brother Michael sitting in the front seat. "You're not 12 anymore."

I pushed my brother into the door on his side and stared out mine. It hasn't even been ten minutes since we've crossed the border and I already had a fight with my twin brother. When we finally got to my grandfathers place we saw him passed out drunk on the porch. Turns out he was just playing dead.

"Is that my favorite granddaughter?" asked grandpa.

"The one and only," I said smiling and hugged him. "How come you never visit us?"

"I knew you guys were going to end up here eventually, so why bother?"

I rolled my eyes as I found the room I was going to be living in. Not too bad but too many white walls. I took out my posters and taped them all over my room. One of The Breakfast Club and one of St. Elmo's fire, my other posters were of just random bands. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

Sam walked in and looked around. "You never change."

"Bite me."

"Moms going down to the boardwalk to look for a job, want to go?"

"Sure."

I jumped off my bed and followed Sam out the door. Sam and Michael sat in the back seat while I sat in the front with mom. It was already getting pretty dark outside when we got there. I followed my brothers to wear the concert was being held. I watched my Michael star at the girl a couple feet away.

"Sam," I said hitting him with my elbow. "Michaels already got his eye on someone. We haven't even been here for 24 hours."

Sam looked over and then looked at Michael. He tried to keep Michaels attention to the concert but when the girl walked away he followed. I grabbed onto Sam's hand and followed my brothers. I was always afraid of getting lost in a crowd like this.

"Your chasing that girl aren't you?" asked Sam keeping up with Michael.

"Don't you two have something better to do then follow me all night?" asked Michael. I got the hint, he wanted to be left alone, and when Michael wants to be left alone, you leave him alone.

"Yeah, I actually do," said Sam and he drug me into a comic book store with him.

I stopped at the entrance and looked around. "Sam, you have got to be kidding me."

He walked ahead of me looking around. I looked behind me and saw that Michael was already gone. "Damn it!" I yelled and stomped my foot. I ran up to Sam and punched his arm. "You owe me for this."

He just shook his head while looking at the comics. I looked to my right and saw some kid staring at us. I looked to my left another was. I grabbed onto Sam's shirt and followed him.

"You guys have a problem?" Sam asked as we turned the corner.

I will have to say the one with the bandana was pretty cute.

"Just checking out your civilian wardrobe…"said the one with black hair.

"And your girlfriend," said the cute one.

"Pretty cool huh?" Sam asked about his outfit.

"I'm his sister, definitely not his girlfriend. Who would go out with…" I pointed to him and made a face. "That?"

The cute one smirked at me but my brother got his attention when he started saying that the Superman comics were in the wrong places which ticked the black haired one off totally.

"Read this," said the cute one.

"I don't like horror comics," said Sam and looked away.

"You'll like this one. It's for survival and maybe you can keep your cute sister protected," said the cute one.

_That's not weird _I thought.

"Sam, I think we should go and find Michael," I said pulling on his sleeve.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hey!" yelled the two guys as they saw their comics being stolen.

Sam and I quickly left to find Michael. When we found him we saw the girl he was trailing was with other guys. Sam thought this was hilarious but when I looked at the blond one who had the girl on his bike, I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Michael," I said taking his arm in mine. He was still staring at the girl. When I looked back up at them the one with the girl smirked at us. "Michael, I want to go home. I don't feel well."


	2. Chapter 2

On our way home our mom was telling us how she met a man named Max and he offered her a job to work at a video store. I looked out the window and closed my eyes. I was starting to feel better; I don't know what came over me when I looked at that one guy. My stomach just felt as if I ate something horrible and I was going to be sick. I felt the car go into park and I opened my eyes to see the house we were living in.

"Torrie, are you ok?" asked my mom putting her hand on my forehead.

"Ah, she's fine," said Sam wrapping his arm around my neck and giving me a knuckle sandwich.

"Ouch! Sam!" I yelled and he ran off into the house. I chased after him.

"Stop running! You two are going to get hurt!" yelled Lucy, our mother. Lucy looked over at Michael. He seemed bummed out. "Are you ok, honey?"

Michael looked at Lucy and smiled. "Yeah mom. I guess I just have moving jitters."

I ran up to my rooms after tripping my brother up the stairs. I got ready for bed and got into bed. The door opened and I saw my mom.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked coming to sit on my bed.

I turned on my side and looked at her and smiled. "Yeah mom. I'll be fine. I guess I was too excited about moving here that I worked up my body too much. My stomach was a little off before we got off the boardwalk but I'm fine now. I'm just tired."

"Ok, sweetie, I love you. Good night."

"Night mom, I love you," I said as she kissed my forehead. I watched her get up and close my door. I turned to my other side and faced my window. I closed my eyes and started to drift to sleep. All night I was kept seeing that guys face in my dreams. Not only his face but he was taking me somewhere. Somewhere dark and cave like. We walked to one side while the others crawled through this hole on the other. I kept my distance from the others and him. He grabbed my hand and brought me through a hole in a wall into a next area. He turned around and looked at me, staring straight into my eyes. His gloved hand caressed my face and I closed my eyes. I felt his breath on my cheek and then on my ear. That's when I woke up sweating. I looked out the window and saw that it was sunny out. I just have to stay away from that guy. Whoever he is, he can't be good news.

I quickly got a shower and did my hair. I put on a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. I walked down the stairs to find Grandpa sitting in his study (or whatever he calls it with those dead animals) reading the TV guide. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Morning Grandpa," I said and kissed his cheek.

"You want to go to town?" he asked me not taking his eyes off the TV guide.

"Don't do it," said a voice behind me. I turned to see my brother Sam leaning on the door. "He just turns the car on waits a couple minutes shuts it off then gets out. He already tricked me with it."

I laughed and looked at Grandpa. He was smiling to himself and I looked at Sam rolling my eyes. "But I do want to go to town," I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going back to that comic book store," said Sam following me into the kitchen.

"I'll go with you. We can walk it's not that far anyway."

I poured myself a box of cereal and started pouring the milk in when that guys face literally popped into my head. It wasn't a day dream it was as if his face was right in front of me. I gasped and jumped back holding the milk in my hand.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sam giving me a face before leaving to find Michael.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I said sarcastically. Then I turned back to my cereal and felt that I wasn't hungry anymore. I poured it all in the drain and walked out of the kitchen. _What the hell was that Torrance?! _

"Michael said he's going later, let's go," he said and we both walked out.

Once we got to the boardwalk we tried to remember where the comic book store was. _How could we forget? There was a weird looking clown face thing in front of it._ Sam and I finally found the store and walked in. Already those two boys were following me and my brother.

"Find anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?" asked the black haired boy.

"Nah, it's a pretty cool place," said my brother while looking at the magazine. He smirked and looked at the boys. "If you're a Martian."

"Or a vampire," said the cute one.

_Not this again,_ I thought. "Are you guys sniffing the print on these things or something?" I asked looking at them weird.

The cute one looked at me and smiled. "I'm Edgar," he put his hand out and I took it. I smiled at him. Sam rolled his eyes and the cute boy gave him a magazine. "Here."

"I told you I don't like horror comics," said Sam irritated now.

"Take it, it's like a survival guide," said Edgar.

"Our number is on the back," said the black haired boy. "And pray you never need to call us."

"Ok, I'll pray I never need to call you," said my brother smirking.

"Except you," said Edgar smiling at me. "You can call all you want."

"Edgar!" yelled the other boy.

"Allen, there aren't many cute and funny girls here. Let me like this one. Besides she's out in the day time. She's not one."

_Ok, not weird._

Edgar looked back at me. "What are you doing later?"

"I'm not sure."

Sam rolled his eyes while looking at the comics and Allen was staring him down.

"Want to hang out?"

"What about your store?"

"My brother can take care of it one night by himself, can't you Allen?" he asked looking at him sternly.

"Yeah, I can."

Edgar looked back at me and smiled. "It's a date."

"You wait till mom finds out," said Sam. "She's going to be cutey lovey dovey with you."

"Shut up Sam," I said smacking his arm. "By the way," I said while leaving with my brother. "I'm Torrance." I winked at him while turning the corner.

"You are actually going to go on a date with that guy."

"Yeah, why?" I asked smiling. "He's cute."

"He's weird! He believes that vampires rome the earth."

"So?"

"So, that's….weird!"

I rolled my eyes and started heading back home. Sam trailed behind me reading the comic book the brothers gave him. _What should I wear? What should I do with my hair? Where are we going? He is so cute!_

Once I got home I told my mom everything and she was exactly like Sam said, all lovey dovey.

Late that night……..

Edgar and I were walking in the beach area. We sat down and just looked out into the ocean.

"You know I'm glad that you asked me to hang out with you tonight," I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, why?" he asked surprised.

"Well, you're cute and you are basically my first friend here besides my two brothers."

"I thought you would think I'm weird since I work at a comic bookstore for my parents and I 'hunt' vampires."

"So, it's different. I like different."

We both looked at each other and smiled. He leaned into me and kissed me. I started to kiss him back. He licked my lip for entrance and I opened my mouth. We sat there for a good while making out on the beach. The sand in places that I really can't explain but we stopped after hearing motorcycles race by. I sat up and looked around. I saw five motorcycles coming our way. They went around us and I felt a sensation in my stomach. The one I got last night from that guy. He drove a motorcycle. I looked again and _my _brother Michael was behind them.

"What is my brother doing?!" I yelled standing up. "Where is he going with them?"

"That's not good," said Edgar standing up as well. "Those guys aren't good to mess with. They a bit of a bad ass group, they always get what they want no matter what."

I watched until they disappeared. I felt Edgar take my hand in his. I smiled and looked at him.

"I'll walk you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the night I was sleeping and I was awoken by motorcycles. I looked out my bedroom window to see five lights. I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. _Was I the only one that heard them?_ I put my sneakers on and opened the door.

"Michael? Is that you?" I asked standing in the doorway.

"Torrie?" asked Michael. "What are you doing up?"

"You woke me up," I said and walked over to him while he was putting away his bike. I stared at him. He looked pale and he had an ear ring in his left year. I looked over at the other guys that were staring at us.

"Come here," said Michael taking my hand.

"Are you drunk?" I asked while he pulled me over to the guys.

"This is Paul, Marko, Dwayne and David."

"Hi," I said as I yawned. "So you're the ones racing on the beach?"

"How'd you know?" asked Michael.

"You almost ran me over ass."

"We're more skilled then you think," said David.

I nodded.

"Wait…why were you the beach?" asked Michael.

"I was on a date."

Michael laughed. "You?"

"Shut the hell up Michael before I scratch your damn eyes out."

David stared at me in wonder. He thought I was beautiful when I was angry. _She has to be mine. She will be a great princess of darkness._

"Someone's in a cranky mood," said Marko.

"Wouldn't you be too if someone woke you up when you were sleeping peacefully?"

They nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"Moms, going to have your head you know? I'm going back to bed. Nice meeting you guys." I walked back in the house and Michael was still out there. I closed the door but looked out the window in it. David was staring at me. My stomach was starting to hurt me again. _Oh God, what's wrong with me?_ I went up to my room and fell back to sleep. I heard the phone ringing when I woke up the next morning. I got dressed and walked downstairs.

"I think they are both sleeping," I heard Sam say. He looked over at me and started again. "Never mind the Princess is up." He put the phone down and looked at me again. "Moms, on the phone. She has a date with her boss tonight. She wants Mike to watch us."

"Oh yeah, he's going to be thrilled with that one, isn't he?" I asked sarcastically. I picked up the phone. "Hi mommy."

"Hi, sweetie. You just wake up?"

"Yeah, Mike woke me up when he got home last night."

"Is Mike still asleep?"

"I'm not sure let me ask Sam."

I put the phone to my chest. "Sam, is Mike still asleep?"

"Yeah, let me go wake him and tell him to talk to mom."

I watched Sam run up the stairs and put the phone back to my ear. "Sam's going to go check on Mike mom. So how's everything at the store?"

"Fine, we had a little trouble with the TVs. They were acting strange but now they are up and running."

I heard Mike on the other line and hung up. I walked up to my room and heard Mike arguing on the phone with our mother. I rolled my eyes and started blasting my radio. I laid on my bed thinking of Edgar. I smiled thinking of when he kissed me. I heard knocking on my door and Mike came in.

"David wanted me to tell you that he wants you and him to meet up at the boardwalk by the video store," he said and started walking out.

"Wait! Why?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to get to know you. Who knows?"

With that he walked out. _Such fucking attitude anymore._ I rolled my eyes while staring at my ceiling.

Late That Night….

I wore my favorite pair of jeans that were ripped on the sides and my white cami. My hair was down and hit my shoulder blades. I had my mom drop me off at the boardwalk before her and Max met up at the restaurant. I sat on the cement wall and stared out into the ocean. I sighed and leaned my head on the pillar.

"Hey," said a cool voice. I jumped from it almost losing my balance. He grabbed my hand making sure I didn't fall.

"Hi, David," I said smiling.

"You better be careful up there. It can be dangerous." He leaned on the stone wall.

"What's life without a little danger?" I asked smiling at him.

He nodded in approval of what I said.

"I love danger," I said and looked back at the ocean.

David smirked and I turned my head back towards him. "So my brother said that you wanted to meet me here. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see Michaels little sister, to see if she is everything I expected."

"And?"

"And I think she is."

"I see." I smiled and turned around and jumped off the wall. "Got everything you needed?"

"Not quite. I want to show you something. Come with me, Torrance." He held his hand out for me to take it. I looked around noticing that no one is seeing what is going on. Everyone is doing what they came here to do. If I turn up missing the next day there will be no witnesses seeing who I left with.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

I slowly took his hand and he walked me over to his bike. He got on and helped me on the back of it.

"You better hold on. You don't want to fall off and get hurt."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and leaned my cheek on his back. He started off slowly then went fast. It felt as if we were flying, it was that fast. Everything and everyone was a blur to me. Once we got where we were going he stopped. He got up and helped me up. He still held onto my hand and I noticed we were on a cliff.

"Come on this way," he said and he drug me towards a cave. He helped me, making sure I didn't get hurt on edges or fell on a tricky step. He told me all about this cave, how it used to be a hotel and an earthquake happened and everything caved in. We walked into a little room passed where he said him and his gang sit and bullshit about anything. Everything was like in my dream. He turned to me and his glove touched my cheek. He rubbed my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"Torrance," he said softly in my ear. "Be one of us."

I opened my eyes and stared into his. They were hypnotizing me. I couldn't help myself from what I was doing. I felt as if I had to do everything he said. He was in control of me. No thoughts of Edgar, my family, or my past life was floating in my head. It was all David. Everything was David. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately and closing my eyes. I felt his mouth move to my cheek, my ear then towards my neck. He left light kisses on it at first then I felt pain. I felt my knees buckle and I held onto him tightly. I let out a moan full of pain. I gripped his hair roughly and the back of his trench coat. With one more shake the pain stopped. He was licking my neck and I felt faint.

"Torrance," he said and I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry but I could see the silhouette of his body. "You won't remember any of this until the end of the week. That's when I'll come back for you and finish."

I was feeling dizzy and holding tightly onto him. "David…" I started and fell unconscious.

I woke up with a pain in my neck and I was in my bed. My head was pounding and someone barged into my room.

"Where were you last night?!" yelled Michael.

"What?"

"Where did David take you?"

"What are you talking about? No where. All we did was talk at the boardwalk and then…" I tried to remember but I couldn't.

"What?"

"I can't remember."

"Do you remember drinking anything with him?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "Why?"

"No reason. Everything will be alright. I'll figure everything out soon."

I looked at him strangely as he walked out. I looked out my window and the sun was bright. I put my sunglasses on and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and wore my hair down. I let my hair air dry and put a white skirt on with a white halter top. I walked downstairs still with the sunglasses on.

"Are the sunglasses a new trend everyone is doing?" asked my mom.

I didn't say anything.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Michael and Sam but it has to stop. You and Michael have an attitude going on and Sam thinks vampires exist. Last night I found him sleeping with a necklace of garlic on."

I chuckled and sat down on the couch. I saw Sam walk down the stairs.

"Has Edgar called?" I asked.

"No."

"Well…are you going to see them today? I need to talk to him."

"I don't think he wants to talk to you right now. He said he saw you ride off with a guy last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go ask him."


End file.
